


I've Seen You

by SurelyMeretricious



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurelyMeretricious/pseuds/SurelyMeretricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly waits for Greg at Scotland Yard for their usual coffee date when a dangerous stanger appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Seen You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt by emmagrant01 at GridlockDC's fanfic workshop. My cards were: Molly, Moran, Voyeurism, Scotland Yard, and "My tongue hurts"  
> Hope you enjoy!   
> It gets a little dark.

    Molly leaned over the arm of her chair towards the familiar looking stranger with rough determination.  

    "Do I know you?"

    With a wicked smile, the sharp, handsome, older man replied, "I was a friend of your ex."

    "Jim?"  Molly was startled.  "Moriarty?"  Her voice hitched in her throat, fear constricting every muscle.

    Before she could move, Sebastian Moran gripped her forearm in a vice that would certainly leave a bruise.  

    Molly spoke swiftly, her voice a whisper that barely carried.  "I'll scream.  Greg is down the hall.  He's coming to get me."

    Moran grinned without teeth as she spoke, his eyes empty.

    "Scream?  Ha.  I'll snap your neck before you draw the breath."

    Molly's pulse raced, sweat beading at the back of her neck.

    "I've seen you."

    Molly swallowed, frozen except for the flicking of her eyes towards the end of the cursedly vacant hall.  She licked her lips, fear leaden like a cannonball in the pit of her stomach.

    Moran's hand squeezed tighter, his knuckles white.  Molly kept herself from squirming, knowing she needed to keep him talking until Greg could get there.

    "You've seen me?  What do you mean?"

    Moran leaned forward, eyes shining onyx.  "I saw you fuck him."

    The unanticipated vulgarity made Molly inhale sharply.

    "What?"

    Slowly, Moran repeated each word.  "I.  Saw.  You.  Fuck.  Him."

    Heat rose in Molly's ashen cheeks.

    "Wha-"

    "I watched you," Moran interrupted.  "I watched him fuck you.  He let me."

    Molly breathed rapidly, embarrassment twisting her stomach and bile rising in the back of her throat as she tried to wrench her arm away.

    "Why?"  An angry tear formed in Molly's eye and she tried to blink it away before her tormentor could notice.  Molly closed her eyes just as hot breath tickled her neck just below her ear.

    "He liked to tease me.  Making me watch."  Hot lips mocked her soft skin as he practically spit the words.  Molly bit her tongue, tasting copper as she felt his stubble rake across her flesh.  She shivered involuntarily at the intimacy.  

    "I watched you mewl like a fucking kitten.  I wish he had let me touch you.  Just once."

    Molly whimpered and hated herself for it.  

    But he wasn't finished.

    "I liked that you didn't know I was there.  Just feet away, touching myself as he rode you."

    Molly's face blossomed at the memory, and not completely with disgust.  She hated to admit that part of her was aroused by the fact that this stranger, this violator, had seen some of her most private moments.  

    "Molly?"  came a voice, the tone full of concern and warning.

    Quick as a tiger, Moran pulled away.

    "Yes."  Molly squeaked.  "I'll be there in a moment."  

    Her eyes pulled to Moran's again, this time fiercely confident.

    His dark eyes told her more than words could.  If she said anything, she would be killed.  Most likely Greg too.  That realisation was what made her pause.

    "I hope to see you again soon," Moran quipped as Molly stood on shaky legs.  Then he winked and she moved to Greg's side instinctively, offering him a comfortingly normal smile.

    Secretly, deep down, part of her wished he might find her again.

 


End file.
